Si No Le Contesto
by MaruHanning
Summary: Si no le contesto se desespera, piensa que con OTRA estoy, haciendo lo que le HACÍA a ella. Mucho tiempo jugo, me utilizo. Hablamos solo de sexo, ahora eres mi ex. Te dije que nadie como YO te iba a tratar / sin mucho sentido, corto y algo romantico :


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el shoot está basado en la canción Si No Le Contesto de Plan B**

**

* * *

**

_Si No Le Contesto_

Estaba con mi hermosísima mejor amiga, Isabella Swan o Bella como le gusta que le llamen en el aeropuerto de Seattle para dirigirnos rumbo a Miami a pasar unas vacaciones increíbles con mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y sus parejas, Jasper Hale y Rosalie Hale. Tenía una vida plena –amigos increíbles, hermanos fastidiosos pero comprensivos, padres inigualables, tenía a Bella –excepto por mi psicópata mega celosa ex novia –ella me boto porque pensaba que estaba con otra –Victoria, una mujer hermosa, pero que estaba loca.

-¿Qué onda con Victoria, Eddy? –pregunto Bella con una mueca en su rostro

-Nada Bells, termino conmigo porque pensó que la estaba engañando –dije subiendo mis hombros –De todas formas me hizo un favor

-¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Eres el único hombre en la tierra incapaz de engañar a su novia –grito como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. Se escucharon unos ¡Hey! ¿Y Nosotros? Por parte de mi hermanito mayor Emmett y mi mejor amigo Jasper –Bueno, tu, Em y Jazz

-Gracias Bells y ¿Te cuento lo mas chistoso? –Aunque para mí no era ni una gracia, que daría porque fuera una parte verdad –Pensó que la engañaba con trigo –dije con una risa falsa. La parte de engañar no me gustaba nada, pero el estar con mi amor platónico seria lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida, pero al final de todo solo somos amigos.

-¿Conmigo? Que tonta, sabe que somos mejores amigos –dijo riendo… ¿falsamente? No que va, probablemente sea mi imaginación.

Era hora de embarcar por lo que Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos ya que el otro cuarteto iba en su burbuja personal. Yo creo que Cupido está bastante viejo y últimamente cuando lanza su flechas se equivoca, pero con ellos acertó al cien por ciento, a pesar que por ejemplo Alice y Jazz son polos opuestos totalmente, Alice es un torbellino, como un elfo tan pequeño puede ser tan hiperactivo, en cambio Jasper tan tranquilo y pacifico siempre, pero el amor que había en sus ojos cuando se miraban era indescriptible especialmente si tratabas de verlos en ese momento, era imposible te sentías un completo invasor de la privacidad personal de ellos.

Rose y Em es otra historia, ella escultural podría ser una modelo muerta de la risa pero no, ella era mecánica –la mejor de todas –pero respóndanme hombres ¿No se calentarían hasta las tripas si ven a una chica como Rose arreglando su auto? Yo no por supuesto, es la novia de mi hermano y es como mi hermana, se siente como incesto cuando trato de pensar en ella de esa manera. Emmett era un caso especial, musculoso, parecía un oso enorme pero tenía la actitud de un niño de siete años con todas sus locuras, lo increíble de Emmett es que cuando necesitas apoyo y consejo, el se pone en plan de hermano mayo y maduro y te ayuda un montón.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, solo me di cuenta de que eso había pasado cuando mi dulce Bella susurraba en mi oreja que era ya habíamos llegado y era hora de bajar del avión. Recogimos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos directamente al hotel. Compartía la habitación con Bella ya que no quería escuchar a cualquiera de los tortolitos haciendo cosas perturbadoras para mi mente a mi lado.

_Solo hablemos de sex__  
__Que ahora tú eres mi ex_

A penas había prendido el celular y ya tenía un mensaje de Victoria ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Bella miro mi celular con cara de odio total, ella sabía que ese era el tono que le tenía a Victoria cuando me mandaba un mensaje.

_Estoy tratando de conseguirte desde temprano, me entere de que estabas aquí y no me habías dicho nada._

_V._

¡Fuck! Verdad que Victoria también se vino para las vacaciones para acá, ¡Dios! Si hubiera sabido habría apoyado a mi hermanita para ir a New York aunque eso significara horas y horas de compras sin cesar.

-Que descarada esa mujer –susurro Bella

-Oye Bella, no te han dicho que es de mala educación ver los mensajes de otras personas –le dije riendo. Me fulmino con la mirada por más de cinco minutos hasta que hice mi sonrisa torcida, su sonrisa favorita y se sonrojo como un tomatito. Me sentí mal al no responderle, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera las ilusiones de que algo podía pasar con nosotros estando aquí en Miami

_Oye Victoria, que yo sepa me botaste hace dos semanas no?_

_E.C_

-Eddy, no la tomes en cuenta, solo quiere un revolcón. Lo sabes –me dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba –Vamos quiero ver como es nuestro cuarto.

-Probablemente debe estar pensando que estamos teniendo sexo en este momento –dije riendo mientras entrabamos al cuarto

-WOW –exclamo Bella. El cuarto era increíblemente enorme y tenía una vista privilegiada de la costa –Esto esta bellísimo

-Coincido contigo, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las maletas en el sillón y nos echamos en la cama a ver una película?

-Edward… si tu mente fuera un hombre, me casaría con él –sonrió _¿Y porque no te casas conmigo mejor?_ Pensé para mi mismo -¿Qué dijiste? –_Mierda pensé en voz alta_

-Nada, estaba preguntándome que películas estarán en televisión –mentí. Deje todo tirado, puse mi celular en silencio y me eche en la cama como un saco de papas –Vamos Bella, ven acostarte conmigo –Llego y se acurruco a mi lado como todas las noches de películas mientras acariciaba su brazo, podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por horas, o probablemente era el mío -¿Bella?

-¿Si? –susurro levantando su rostro para mirarme y antes de que pudiera respirar le plante el beso que tanto deseaba. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ¡Ella me respondió! Pensé que nos tendríamos que separar luego por la falta de aire, pero si fuera así, para que están las fosas nasales, asique no fue necesario.

-Bella –susurre encima de sus labios –Te amo con locura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Eddy, claro que si, para siempre.

* * *

Me desperté con Bella apoyada en mi pecho, lo de anoche fue verdad, sentía mi corazón hinchado hasta más no poder. Tome mi celular y tenía diez llamadas perdidas y adivinen de quien… ¡CORRECTO! De la psicópata profesional Victoria. Probablemente todos su rollos mentales sobre Bella y yo fueran reales, excepto tal vez la parte del sexo, ya que mi amor era virgen y cuando tuviera su primera vez –obviamente conmigo –quería que fuese lo mas especial y cuando ella estuviera completamente segura de su decisión.

Llame a Jazz para saber que haríamos hoy y quedamos de juntarnos en la playa al medio día.

-Bella, amor despierta –la sacudí ligeramente y vi como sonreía –Al parecer tendré que intentar otra cosa, Bella despierta, no me hagas hacer esto –empecé a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella se retorcía de la risa.

-Ya, ya amor estoy despierta, deja de hacerme cosquillas –grito jadeando -¿Y mi beso de buenos días señor?

-¡Oh! Perdóneme usted señorita –incline mi cabeza para poder besarla apasionadamente.

_Si no le contesto se desespera__  
__Piensa que con otra estoy__  
__Haciendo lo que le hacía a ella_

-Victoria –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola –escuche su voz sensual

-¿Hola? –pregunte

-Hola, Edward ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Hola? –la verdad si la escuchaba pero estaba tan concentrado en los ojos achocolatados de mi hermosa Bella y jugando con su cabello que no prestaba ni el mínimo de atención, hasta que no escuche nada mas

-Se me acabo la batería –informe

-Mejor, así no molesta –dijo sonriendo -¿Dónde nos juntaremos con los chicos?

-En la playa a las doce

-Ok, entonces me iré a duchar –dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama y dándome un pequeño beso.

Íbamos de lo mejor charlando en el ascensor, lo mejor que iba a salir de esta relación es que además del amor infinito que sentimos, siempre seriamos los mejores amigos. Era tan fácil como respirar. Cuando se abrieron las puertas me lleve la sorpresa de ver a Victoria en frente mío.

-¡Eddy! –grito saltando a mis brazos y dándome un beso apasionado. Contrólate Edward, es una mujer. La separe cuidadosamente mientras en los ojos de Bella veía una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa, hasta el dolor y luego a la rabia.

-Victoria, dos cosas importantes, la primera ¡No me digas Eddy! Odio ese sobrenombre, solo Bella puede decirme así –la mire y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro –segundo pero no menos importantes ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Tu terminaste conmigo ¿crees que puedes venir y besarme como si nada?

-Pero Eddy…

-Pero Eddy nada Victoria, estoy harto de que seas tan psicópata, déjame en paz –grite tomando la mano de Bella para irnos

-¡Asique me dejas por esa zorra con cara de santa! –grito en medio del lobby del hotel

-¡Si! Te dejo por ella, pero yo creo que te equivocaste de sobrenombre porque aquí la zorra con cara de santa eres tu o ya te olvidaste de James –grite dejándola como estatua. Ella juraba que yo nunca me había enterado de su love affair con James

Mire a mi Bella y tenía una lagrima suicida en su mejilla, obviamente le dolió que Victoria le digiera zorra, si le hacías algo a una persona tan buena como Bella, no llegarías al cielo nunca.

-Mi amor no llores, sabes que la única zorra aquí es Victoria, tú eres la más bella y no voy a dejar que una idiota sin neurona nos separe por sus locuras. Te amo –le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la besaba tiernamente

-Gracias por existir Edward, por ser mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, mi príncipe y mi amor. Yo también te amo con todo mí ser –susurro.

* * *

Algo romántico, sin sentido. La verdad es que esa canción me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la semana pasada y me dije "misma porque no hacer un shoot con esa canción" y así nació

Besos.

Gracias por los Reviews en las otras historias.


End file.
